In recent years, mobile communication devices have become a popular communication tool. For example, providing businesspeople the capability to transmit and receive messages when they are not in the office has been very advantageous in allowing them to communicate with others on a more immediate basis. Moreover, such devices are also often used as organizers, a notebooks, and even an address books.
Some mobile communication devices play a tune in order to indicate to a user that a new message has been received. However, when a user is in a meeting or in a quiet location where silence is requested or required, an indicator lamp, located on the mobile communication device, may be turned on to indicate a new message has been received. Other than new messages, alerts for situations such as a phone call, an appointment reminder or a task reminder may be required.
Another method of alerting the user in these situations where silence is requested or required is via a vibration motor. When a new message is received, a vibration motor located within the mobile communication device causes the device to vibrate in order to alert to the user that a new message has been received.
In known mobile communication devices, the vibration motor is housed within a frame or a housing of the mobile communication device. In order to prevent the metal of the vibration motor from directly contacting the frame or housing, the vibration motor is placed into a vibration motor boot prior to being installed in the frame.
However, there are disadvantages with the tooling required to manufacture the location where the vibration motor boot and vibration motor rest within the frame or housing for known devices. In general, the frame or housing is manufactured using a mould comprising a core and cavity. In one known tooling method, the core is comprised of two separate pieces which fit within the cavity. The presence of two separate core pieces causes more time to be spent on removing the core and the cavity from the finished frame or housing. In another known method, the injection mould comprises a single piece core and a single piece cavity. However, due to the angle of known vibration boots, there exists a gap at a bottom edge of the location within which the vibration motor boot rests. Since the vibration motor boot is manufactured from a flexible material such as silicone rubber, during installation, the boot is generally compressed within the gap which affects operation of the vibration motor. Furthermore, there is no support for the vibration motor and the vibration motor boot once it has been installed.